The Peaceful Stroll
by RyoandMiaforever
Summary: The continuing love story between Heero and Relena.
1. Chapter 1

The Peaceful Stroll

The Peaceful Stroll

Chapter 1

(The continue of Endless waltz)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of gundam wing but I guess I can keep dreaming. Anyways in my fic Trowa and Catherine are not siblings.

"Miss Relena I know my house is nice but please try to focus." Said Noin "Now the reason Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and you are here is to talk about a very important issue…" "Hold it where's Wufei" asked Relena "He of course didn't wan't any part of this and even talked Sally into not showing" said Duo. "Any way it is important that we disscuss this. Now since the atack from colony X18999 and Marty Maya. We have decided that it is not safe for you to go out on your own Miss Relena you will have a bodyguard we have picked Heero for you. You will be staying at Heero and Duo's place I have seen your room it is very nice and has two doors connecting to Heero and Duo's room. Quatre and Trowa we called you guys here because we also think it is important for you two to stay with Miss Relena as well. You will also stay at Heero's and Duo's place. Now we could make any arrangements we just want you all together," said Noin. "Okay if nobody has any objections the meeting is now over." "_I can't believe this me and Heero in the same house…_" Quatre cut off Relena's thoughts. " Relena if this is uncomfortable in any way please tell us." Relena shook her head as they headed out of the room to an elevator.

_At Heero's and Duo's place _

They all sat in the living room of the house sitting and drinking coffee. "So I was thinking we can't just sleep on bunk beds for the rest of our lives," said Quatre speaking for him and Trowa. "What do you propose we do Quatre?" asked Trowa. "I say I get my sisters two add on two bedrooms and two bathrooms to the house that way I can have my own room and so can Trowa." "That's nice and all but just how long do you think it will take," asked Duo smugly. " With my sisters getting the best people for the job I know she will make them work around the clock. So I'd say about two days." "Your joking no one works that fast," replied Duo stunned "you'll see," Quatre said as he yawned then tiredly he said "we should probably get some sleep." "Yeah it's a big day tomorrow," said Trowa as he yawned. Everyone got up but Relena remained on the couch. Heero came back down the stairs and asked, "What is it." "Well where am I suppose to sleep," she asked. Heero signaled for her to follow and she did. They went up the stairs and to the left and right were two bedroom doors. And up ahead was a door. Heero then opened the door, inside was her entire room her bed, dresser, desk, corner piece, nightstand and her make-up table. Sure it was organized differently but she didn't care her room was her room. Her canapé bed had pink lace hanging from the top and in between her canapé and bed was a window that lit up with the stars and moon. She turned to Heero and started crying. "I was so afraid that I wouldn't fit in or feel comfortable in a new surrounding but it's just the same as it was at home and I have you to thank for that." Relena stated as she cried on Heero's chest. He pushed her back a bit and stared into her eyes. Relena could see nothing but emptiness in his eyes. They were as dark and mysterious as his personality is. Suddenly Heero wiped a tear from her eye and gently brushed his lips against hers. He suddenly walked away to the door down to the right but Relena just stood there in shock. After a few seconds flew bye and she grasped the reality of what just happened, she brushed her teeth and went to bed.

_FLASH_

"Relena darling it's been nine months and a week yet our bundle of joy still hasn't come." Said Heero "I know but children are more stubborn these days just look at little Hilda. She is even more stubborn than Duo and Hilde and Hilde really isn't stubborn so where do you think she gets it from?" asked Relena to her husband referring to Duo. Just then they're front door opens and in runs a four-year-old child. "Hi aunt Relena what's for dinner," asked Hilda. "Hilda be more polite don't just barge in on your aunts lap like that, she happens to be carrying your cousin in there," said Duo trying to be strict with his child. Hilde laughed she couldn't help it, they all looked so happy like a family.

_FLASH _

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Relena as she woke up from the horrible dream. Heero and Duo bust into the room at the same time. Duo flipped on the lights to see Relena scared out of her mind with her hands over her head. Heero went over to comfort her and she got scared _What if I am getting to close to him_ she thought as he wrapped his hands around her and turned to Duo with a heavy stare. " Okay, okay I can take a hint," replied Duo with a smart mouth. Duo left the doorway with a smirk on his face _it's about time_ he thought. "What is it," asked Heero for the second time that night "It's nothing really it's just a nightmare I promise." "Did it have to do with earlier tonight," he asked cautioned, "I don't remember," she replied "look I've known you ever since I landed on Earth and I think your lying now please tell me the truth." She looked into his eyes and started crying, " It was a horrifying dream about our future," she replied. "It's alright its okay, it was a nightmare just calm down," he said comforting her. She laid against his warm body. Soon the moonlight became so pure Relena went to sleep crying. Heero just put his head back as she slept. He soon feel asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_The next morning _

Duo woke up first that morning. As he came down the stairs he smelled the smell of French toast. _Thank god Quatre is so kind no one else around here would get up and cook. _As he reached the foot of the stairs he was shocked to see Hilde cooking away. "Hay good morning Duo. I was wondering when you'd wake up. By the way calling this place a hide out for Relena Peacecraft is some peace you know how long it took me to find this place like to estimate I'd say about thirty seconds at the most. And the security at this place is pathetic just wondering do you even have any." "Hey nice to see you too is this for us." Said Duo sarcastically as he shoved a knife in the French toast. " It's hardly for you." "WHAT!" said Duo as he looked at how much food was on the table. "Girls breakfast is ready. By the way I invited some visitors. The girls are staying at the apartment next door." "Morning Duo," said Dorthy as she sat down to eat. "Oh hey Duo," mentioned Catherine as she sat down clad in jeans and a shirt that was black and had a huge kiss imprint on the front. "What the hell are you all doing here!" yelled duo. "SHHHHH your gonna wake every one besides we thought you all would be happy to see us again." Said Hilde "Well I am its just that you don't call and you just show up I mean how was I suppose to be prepared for this I mean the place is a mess." "Don't worry that's why we're here to help around the house," answered Dorthy "Really cause you can start by cooking me the breakfast I thought was mine." "Whoa! What is that great smell?" asked Quatre. He was greeted with four familiar female faces eating French toast. "Never mind," said Quatre as his eyes answered his own question. Trowa came in down the kitchen stairs too. He appeared in his panda bear pjs. Everyone stared at him as he yawned "What? What are you all staring at?" he asked as he realized the girls were there. "Well gee I don't know it's just how often do you see a guy with panda bear pjs," answered Hilde in a sarcastic tone. Everyone started laughing. "Quite," said Duo "you hear that." "Hear what," questioned Hilde "That's just it it's silent," replied Duo. "Your right," stated Trowa "Hmm I have a hunch." Duo said as he signaled for everyone to go up the stairs quietly. As they got to Relena's room they cracked the door open an inch. What they saw surprised even Duo who expected this. Heero was lying on Relena's bed with her sleeping head lying on his chest. While she laid against him he was laying his head back on a pillow. Duo slowly closed the door but as the door shut a chain reaction set off and Relena woke up. "Heero wake up." "What is it this time?" "Where you here all night." "Yeah why?" "Well I think someone opened my bedroom door and I'm sure whatever they saw didn't look good." "I got it, I'll take care of it." Heero got up and went down stairs "good morning Heero," said a Dorthy sounding voice. "Morning Dorthy," Heero said sleepily. With his eyes still shut he walked to the refrigerator as he opened it he quickly shut it as he just realized who he said morning to. "Dorthy what the Hell are you doing here." "Well isn't it obvious to you we came to pay a visit." "We?" Heero asked afraid to hear the answer. "Morning," replied Catherine "Have a good sleep" asked Hilde. "Speaking of sleeping I slept quite well with my teddy by my side. How about you Heero sleep with anyone lately." Said Duo sarcastically. "What the hells that suppose to mean," asked Heero in an angry tone as he pulled Duo by the collar and yelled in his face. "Nothing we just accidentally saw you sleeping with Relena." "What! First off nothing happened between me and Relena she had a bad dream so I went to comfort her. Soon she cried her self to sleep and that's when I put my head back on her pillow and drifted off. NOTHING HAPPENED OK!" yelled an angry and frustrated Heero. "Ok gee you don't have to get all emotional about it" replied Duo. Then Heero realized _that was the first time in a long time I got emotional about anything.. Is Relena the cause of this emotion? _"Good morning everyone" Relena said as she came down the stairs. Heero looked confused and out of focus for once he looked scared. He looked at his open palm and quivered with fear for he didn't know which why to turn. Relena looked up from the table to see Heero shake so she walked up to him, looked him in the eyes, and kissed his cheek. "You know just to let you know you are human like everyone else in this room Heero hiding your emotions will just continue to bring you down," said Relena with a smile as she walked away from him to eat. He then sat down to eat and greeted everyone with a smile. "So Hilde what have you been up to lately," questioned Heero. "Oh same old same old and nothing out of the ordinary," she replied with a sweet smile. Then Quatre asked a question of his own "Dorthy how are you managing these days," "I'm doing just fine thank you. The girls and I kind of hang out and tend to get along quite well. So we have bought a place at the apartment together and we are doing fine together." Trowa asked the next question "Catherine you used to love the circus. What made you become a city girl?" "Well you know it tends to take a lot out of a girl you know with traveling from city to city and colony to colony. It's just that once we arrived at our destination the whole traveling ordeal made me exhausted and then we had to set up the tent and then feed the animals go to bed and wake up to a crowd. Basically it became too much for a normal girl to handle." She answered as she cut a small piece of French toast. "So Relena how have you been fairing these days," asked a curious Catherine. "Nice of you to ask Catherine. Actually it's been quite well considering I'm living with four obnoxious boys." "Hey are you calling us obnoxious," Duo flashed back. "Isn't that what I just said but I assure you every girl in this room would defiantly agree with me am I right girls." Then the girls looked up nodded and laughed. "I don't get it," Duo said puzzled. Then Relena looked up and said "don't worry Duo only I and the girls know my little joke. Okay well I'm gonna clean up you all can go into the living room if you want." Everyone went out towards the living room but Heero stayed in the kitchen. "Hey Relena would you like some help." "That would be nice, thanks Heero," she replied as she washed the dishes in the sink. Heero came over and dried them with some paper towels. "Relena can I ask you something?" "Go ahead and ask me whatever you want." She said with a smile. "Thanks listen I know this might sound odd but when I was being trained as a pilot. They completely striped away my humanity I was told that feelings only get in the way of my missions and I'll never forget the first time I was told this but I was taught that since it was a war I was fighting that there's no big deal in sacrificing the general public and ever since then I have felt cold and emotionless. But when I saw you cry last night it reminded me that you can remain strong and still have emotions of your own. In fact despite all you went through as princess Relena and vice foreign minister Dorling. I have yet to have seen you shed more than just two tears since last night. Your so strong Relena and you remain to have feeling like any other person and I admire you for it." He replied as he looked at the floor. "Heero that's what I've been wanting you to say all this time. You have to understand that you are human just like any of us, and hiding your emotions just makes you stand out in the crowd more. You understand right?" she asked, he didn't answer he just looked down at the tiled floor. "Look don't be ashamed you are who you are but it just takes some people longer to figure out who they are but now I see you realize you are whom you choose to be right?" she asked as she cupped his chin and brought his head up. "Yeah but you know what?" "What?" "Right now I want to be yours," he said as he gave her a sweet kiss. Relena moaned deep with in her throat as Heero tilted her head and depend the kiss. She then opened her mouth allowing access and he dueled with her tongue. Heero soon let her lips go and they broke away breathless. But as Heero was catching his breath she quickly kissed him leaving him breathless again but that didn't stop him. They quickly regained their composure and went out to the living room what they saw was more strange than any thing OZ could throw at them. Duo and Hilde were making out on the recliner. Quatre and Dorthy were having a little lip lock of their own and let's not forget about Trowa and Catherine surely enough everyone was caught up in the moment. "Hey, having fun guys?" asked Heero with a mistevious voice. "We could ask you the same thing," replied Duo. "WHAT! Were you guys spying on us?" "Lets just say you two could open a kissing both together," answered Hilde as she laughed. "Hey you know what, it's not my place to judge what you guys do but it's also not your place to do so as well," Heero said firmly as he pulled Relena towards him. Everyone just stared at the fact that they were so close finally. "So are you two an item?" asked Quatre. "Well I don't know you can ask her about that," Heero answered as he looked down at Relena. "Well?" asked Dorthy. "If you want to put it that way yeah I guess we are. Are you all too Dorthy, Quatre, and Duo, Hilde, oh and lets not forget you two Trowa and Catherine?" "Well if you must know Catherine is like a sister to me and I think we are ready to cross that line of just being friends," explained Trowa. Then Duo stepped forward to explain his story. "Well I fell in love with Hilde since the first time I saw her but I decided to take it easy and play the helpful friend until I got up the courage to see if she liked me too and obviously by her reaction she does so we're happy." Then all eyes focused on the other couple. Dorthy stepped forward next. "To tell you the truth I had an interest in Quatre ever since he showed that he cared about me. You know when I had hurt him in Libra having no idea what I was doing, he still wanted me to make it out and live. Since that moment he seemed to be the only one who cared about me. Especially considering my family is gone and I put him and all of you through so much but I think he really can compare to my loss. Mostly because he told me so much about how he loved his father. Yet oddly enough what happened to his father happened to my family as well," finished Dorthy. "And you all picked now to get together. So what are Relena and me your idols now," said Heero practically yelling. "Calm down Heero it's better now than never as I always say." "Your right well everyone how about we go out for a while. Does the mall sound good to you all?" everyone answered back with a hollering "YEAH"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that day…

As everyone was laughing and going in and out of stores Relena was approached by a nice little boy. "Excuse me maim but I can't find my parents and I'm scared." The boy looked no older than eight. "Well then where did you last see you parents young man?" Relena walked with the boy to a candy store across from the store she was at. "So is this where you last saw your parents?" she asked in a nice voice that would help comfort the young child. "Yes they were right over there by that rack of lollipops," the little boy answered in a scared voice. "Well then we'll just go to the register." They walked over to the register and were assisted by a young woman about seventeen. "May I help you ma'am?" the clerk asked. "Hi yes this boy can't find his parents and he came to me for help any chance you could use the speakers to call for his parents?" "Well there is the mall microphone but you can only hear the call if you are near a major store." The young lady answered honestly. "Well if you could at least try he seems very worried and I'm sure his parents are too." Relena replied. The clerk looked over the counter and saw the young boy shaking as he held Relena's hand. "Well I'll try," she answered. "Thank you very much I'm sure his parents will appreciate it too," Relena thanked the young lady and waited as she used the microphone. About fifteen minutes later the boy's parents came in they seemed to be relieved to have found their child. The parents thanked Relena as she went on her way. Relena walked to the store she had last remembered visiting before she found the worried child but the others were not there. She searched high and low through the store looking for any sign of the others but she had yet to find them. She was walking along the sidewalk when suddenly she was grabbed and pulled into a small space between two stores. She tried to resist but there was more than one person holding on to her. The kidnapper pushed her against the wall and started threatening her "Now look Dorling, we wont hurt you but you will come with us. We have yet to give up our claim to the Earthsphere unified nations." Relena didn't know what to say yet she knew one person who wouldn't let her down and she called out his name, "HEERO HEER..." Relena's words were cut off when her kidnapper put a gag in her mouth. But her cries were not in vain. Heero heard her scream at first he thought he was just hearing things but he looked back at his friends and could not spot Relena. "Hey has anyone seen Relena." Everyone looked around and could not find her. "I'm worried we are suppose to protect her but the last time I saw her was at that clothing store near the mall theater and infact I could have sworn I just heard her scream." Heero answered "Well then we should go in that direction shouldn't we." Replied Duo "Well then let's go back there," replied Trowa. Everyone nodded and ran in the direction where they heard the scream. As the kidnappers pulled Relena down the small alley, Heero came in on their little party. "Hey where do you think you are going with her?" Heero yelled at them and then took evasive action against them and in no time at all each kidnapper was knocked out. Heero took the gag of Relena and quickly asked, "are you alright?" Relena was more than pleased to see him and responded, "yeah I'm alright but I'm just confused about what just happened." "Welcome to the club," Duo responded as he looked at three people down on the ground. Everyone soon followed behind him. "They said something about not giving up their claim to the Earthsphere unified Nations," Relena replied as she was still taking in the grasp of the situation. "So do we ask these knocked out kidnappers who they work for?" asked Duo still in shock from what he just heard. "How about we get their ID from of them and take it from there." "Good idea but how about we drag them somewhere less populated, we have already managed to draw a crowd," replied Quatre. Everyone looked behind them to see a huge crowed of people who were just staring in awe. Quickly they covered up the story "Don't worry every one we're just testing our security system," Quatre replied as they shoed them away. Every one walked away nicely then Heero rolled over the kidnaper by lightly kicking him. The perpetrator had red hair and a scar across his face; he squirmed as he ached in pain. Heero then looked in his jacket as he saw a Barton foundation ID it showed a character picture of the man and read Reno Barton. Heero quickly took a second to drop it on the floor. "Who do you work for; huh, answer me," Heero started getting frustrated with war having no end in this time or place and it especially got him flustered when they try to use Relena to there advantage. The guy started moaning again "listen I'm not gonna ask twice," Heero just couldn't take it any more he looked as angry as he could actually be considering he's never shown his anger through facial expression. "Wow, Heero calm down man," Duo said as he saw his buddy getting angry but when Heero turned his head away from the man believed to be a Barton member, everyone saw the rage and anger in his eyes. Heero had a lifetime build up against war and clearly you could tell by looking in his eyes that there would be no mercy. Suddenly the man began to speak "We…we are the … Barton Faction…we are an individualized o-organization that… will revenge the death of…" he then passed out before he could finish. Relena had already had a lot on her mind after she was just kidnapped but now she felt she would explode. "Why can't people just accept peace as it comes but no people want control of everything and everyone. They would rather fight with their lives for political control than live a peaceful life it makes me sick. I'm so angry with this I'm about ready to surrender the whole universe to the highest bidder." "Whoa, Relena calm down people will create fights for power, and as a result the powerful ones are the ones who most commonly win these fights as a result as their truth to what their fighting for. And as you have pretty much already learned people will retaliate against rules and laws because as long as they can commit these wrongs without being caught until afterwards they will do what they want," Said Dorthy in a calm voice. "Dorthy I don't quite want to explode on any one because it's not my nature but it probably can't hurt to yell out the fact that YOU'RE NOT HELPING." "Alright geeze don't go nutz after all we just saved your ass from certain death," replied Duo. "Well I'm sorry if I offend any one but the only one who helped me in this situation was Heero and sorry but by just hanging around him doesn't really make any of you all a hero in my eyes. "Well we probably should head back to the house," replied Quatre a matter a factly. "Oh aren't we a genius today," Relena replied with a sour mouth. "Hey are you calling him stupid?" Duo asked offended by her words. "No I'm just really at my self for expecting peace to come so easily." Relena said with an apologetic tone. Relena felt sorry for herself and all the people she let down. "Hey it's not your fault Relena, people just tend to rebel and there really is nothing we can do about it you know that right?" Heero asked as he lifted her chin up to look at him. "Oh Heero you always tend to lift my spirit even at the worst of times," she said as she smiled and kissed his cheek. "Hey that's my job angel." "Alright that's enough we got to get out of here before something else happens. They all agreed and headed for the house to keep out of trouble. Later that evening Relena was on the love seat reading a book with her legs hanging of the side of the chair and her head against the other side. Quatre and Trowa were upstairs playing the violin and flute. Duo was working on the computer and Heero was watching TV in his room. Relena was enjoying the peace and quite around the house and even the soft melody from the music upstairs was up lifting her spirits. She then decided she would take a break from reading and go into her back yard for some fresh air. She was then surprised to see Heero out on the back porch. "Hey I thought you were watching the TV," Relena said surprised to see Heero on the back porch. "I was but after a while of watching the news it becomes boring as they bring up the same subject over and over again," he said as he sighed with relief. "Yeah I know what you mean. So did you talk to Ms. Une about this new threat to the peace," Relena asked with fear in her voice. "Actually, I did she said she would report on the matter right away and that we should protect you at all costs." "All right then but let me guess we can't go any where out of this house can we," Relena asked with mischief in her voice. "Not a chance in the whole galaxy," Heero said as he felt boredom taking over his mind. Relena and Heero sat out on the porch talking and discussing the new threat to their peaceful lives.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later that evening…

Everyone gathered late that night to watch movies. Heero had gone and rented "The General's Daughter" for DVD. When the movie finished the girls went back to their place and everyone went to bed. After everyone was ready for bed. Heero came in and kissed Relena good night. "Good night Relena." "Heero do me a favor and stay with me for the night." "Are you afraid," Heero asked kindly. "Well sort of it's just a lot has happened today and I would feel much more comfortable if you were here," Relena said practically pleading. "All right but just for tonight," he said. "Alright," Relena replied. Heero laid down on the side of her bed as she laid her head on his broad chest. Relena then kissed him goodnight. But she did not break away so easily; as she kissed him she pulled his shirt over his head and turned out the lamp. You should get the idea now

That morning Relena woke up feeling warm and content. Suddenly she realized why Heero was holding her and stroking her long blonde hair. "Heero can I ask you something," "Sure go ahead," he urged. "Do you love me." "Relena as of now I couldn't love anyone else." Hearing the answer she wanted to hear she went back to rest. As the two slept time went by faster then expected soon it was twelve in the afternoon. By then everyone was back to there normal activities. Heero and Relena were out on the back porch and the music never stopped and the computer was always taken by Duo. Soon everyone gathered for Lunch the girls came over to cook. After lunch the girls decided to have a pool game against the boys. So everyone went onto the porch to play. So far the girls were in the lead but the guys were two balls behind. "You ready to get your ass kicked," Hilde said as the striped purple ball went into the right side pocket. "So I guess girls aren't so weak," Wufei said as he came out on the porch door. "Wufei what are you guys doing here," asked a surprised Relena. "Let's just say I knocked some sense into this pathetic excuse for a warrior," Sally said as she looked at everyone. "Well we will go into the house in a minute just let us polish off these pathetic losers," replied Catherine. "Oh you think it's actually that easy to beat us," replied Trowa. "Guys this ones mine," said Trowa as he took on his girlfriend. Catherine went next as she got the next ball in the left back pocket. "Well now it's just the eight ball isn't it what do you say Relena want to go for it." "Well why not," she said, as she got ready. Then all of a sudden the ball bounced of the wall came back to her and went into the left pocket facing her. "Well looks like the girls won after all huh," replied Sally "maybe us girls aren't as weak as we look," replied Relena as she led the new guests inside. Everyone sat down in the living room. Relena was next to Heero, Duo was next to Hilde, Dorthy was next to Quatre, and Trowa was next to Catherine. Sally and Wufei sat right in front of the crowd. Everyone talked, gave their opinions, and had a great group discussion. As the days went on Ms. Noin finally found the Barton faction head quarters. All the Gundam pilots decided to help but Heero stayed with Relena as protection for fear that they will attempt to capture her. Heero went with her on her meetings in space. As the battle for peace intensified Heero felt that he must go and help but he knew the risks of leaving Relena alone so he didn't concede to help his friends. Days went by as Relena, Heero and the girls watched the news of the recent battles. Most of the time Relena stayed in her room not wanting to hear about the war. She slept with days on end, she rarely ate and if she did it was because Heero brought her food and left it on her nightstand. She had become an empty shell and regretfully Heero had to cancel almost every single meeting for her. _I try so hard to maintain peace and what do I have to show for it nothing I have nothing, _Relena thought as she opened her eyes to see Heero. "Heero what are you doing here," she asked with a slightly depressed tone. "Look Relena I know that times like this can put a person down but this is ridiculous. For one you eat one meal a day, two you sleep at least twenty hours a day maybe more and three you are worrying me to death," he said trying to make a point. "Really you care that much," she asked pleading for the answer. "Yes I do and I hate to see you like this plus one person can't hope to change the minds of every person in the galaxy. Look you have tried and that's all a person can do is try there absolute best but just because every little thing doesn't go your way you can't wallow the rest of your life," he said for hopes that she will get the message. "All right I'll get up but I need to get more acquainted with the situation," she said a matter a factly. "Well then would you like a massage in the time being?" "Hmm that would be wonderful," she said liking the idea. Heero went down stairs and heated a bottle of baby oil. He came back up stairs to see Relena in the robe he bought her. She then laid down on her back as Heero put the oil on his hands and messaged her neck. Relena loved the feel of his strong hands massaging her tense body. He then went down to her shoulders as Relena hummed in exception. Heero then went down to her back. She felt sensational as his hands served her every whim. Relena then rolled over. She sat up and said, "Now it's time for a new approach to a message. Actually when I think about it it's a pretty old massage but it's relaxing nonetheless She zipped off his pants and then his boxers. AN: You all should get the idea. An hour later Heero and Relena were spent. "Well I have to say that was relaxing but are you sure this was the right time," "There's no time like the present am I correct," she asked exaughstedly. "Yeah your right but I can't help but feel the guys need me," "Then go I'll be fine." "I can't leave you, you know that as well as I do," he stated sternly. "But I know they need me but at the same time I love you and can't leave you for fear that you might get hurt." He said lovingly "What was that I just heard you say you love me the coldest hearted person in the entire universe loves me," She said mockingly. "Don't need to be a smart-alec. Although you are beautiful, smart and you really don't have to show off." "Oh is that right, well to tell you the truth I think you are also very smart and you happen to be on of the most handsome men I know," she said sweetly. "Well you sure put me in the mood and you almost made me forget how angry I am about the war…." Relena put her lips to his and lightly brushed them against his. "I'm sorry did I hear the word almost…" He trailed of as she kissed him again. He then tilted her head and began to deepen the kiss. She dueled with his tongue and then broke the kiss as he said, "did I say almost I meant completely forgot." "Good, then let's not discuss war any more and just have a peaceful evening." They then went to sleep. The next morning Relena woke up but Heero was not by her side she then wondered where he was. "Heero." She yelled for him and just as she did Heero came in and he smiled at her. "You called," he asked kindly. "Where did you go," "I just went to plan your carefree evening," he said with a smile. "What do you mean," she asked with curiosity. "Allow me," he said as he picked her up. "Where are we going," she asked with curiosity. "You'll see." He brought her to her bathroom. "First on the schedule is a nice warm bubble bath," he said as he placed her in the bath. She felt warm as the water hit her body she then noticed there were bubbles surrounding her head. "Thanks Heero." "Your welcome. Can I ask you something," he asked politely. "You just did but sure go a head." "Last night I told you I loved you but you have yet to return the favor," "Heero what do you think," she asked surprised. "What I think isn't important it's what you think that is." "Your right, well I personally loved you since I first saw you and now I love you more that you have told me as well." "You want to join me it's nice." "Alright I'll come in if you want." "I want," she said seductively. "Okay," he said as he took off his boxers. He jumped in as she got up quickly. She then sat on his lap, and he stroked her beautiful blonde hair. She then purred within her throat. "Comfortable my love," he said. Relena giggled in her mind from Heero's use of the word 'love.' "Very comfortable," she said as she closed her eyes and she laid back on his chest. He then ran his hands over her familiar curves. She then woke up from his strong touch, "Heero! Aren't we a little anxious?" "Yes we are," he responded as if he were pleading. "Well then," Relena said as she got up and turned around. She then fell into his lap. AN: Do I have to keep explaining these situations Relena got out of the tub as Heero rapped her with a towel. "Thanks Heero. You know something you have been so kind lately so what happened to the Heero I used to know," she asked kindly as he just stared at her. "Well personally these last battles have changed my opinions on life and the way I treat others. So I guess you can say my emotions changed through the battles for peaceful lives. But don't get to used to this you never know how I can change my out comes on things," he said in a mocking tone. "Oh is that right well I'll just have to watch for these so called mood swings," she said lovingly. "Yeah you do that," he said as he began to laugh with her. As they stopped laughing He leaned over and kissed her. He then began to deepen the kiss, as he ran his tongue along her top lip she open her mouth gratefully. "So get a good taste there, Heero," she said sarcastically. He then licked the top of his lip and answered "Yup you're as sweet as honey." "Well don't you know how to make a girl feel good," she said sarcastically. "Would you still be with me if I couldn't," he asked knowing the answer. "Hmm tough choice," she said sarcastically. "Well now I have to say that was not the answer I had in mind." "Let's just say I'm full of surprises," she said as she saw his face become one of shock. "Oh did I mention talents I have many of them too." Heero quickly snapped out of it. "Well personally the only talent I've seen out of you is your persuasive talk," he said a matter a factly. "Well if you must know I have more talents than promoting pacifism." "So when do I see these talents." "Come into the room and I'll show you," she said as she put her finger under his chin and lured him away. AN: you should start to get the idea The next morning 1:42 exactly Relena woke up with a pain in her stomach she got up quickly as she ran for the bathroom. Then Heero noticed that the blanket moved and she was not there. "What's wrong?" Heero asked as he noticed the quickness of her speed. He put on his boxers and started toward the bathroom and got up fast when she didn't answer. He reached the bathroom and saw her looking at a calendar over the toilet. Relena looked shocked and then felt another pain. "What is it?" he asked. "I think I just got pregnant back there," Relena said. "But how?" Heero asked, "How do you know?" Heero felt himself grow angry. He didn't think about that. The worried look on her face scared him. _Am I gonna be a father? _"Sixteen days after my time of the month. From what I heard it's real easy to get pregnant now," Relena explained. "So what do we do," Heero asked worriedly. "Well it's late so we will deal with this issue in the morning. Let's go to bed." "But are you sure you're all right," Heero asked concerned. "Yeah just little pains here and there but I'll be fine." "Alright if you say so."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Next Morning…

As Relena woke up she called the girls. "Hello," Hilde asked tiredly. "Hilde it's me Relena." "Oh hey." "Look I don't really want to put this on you but Heero won't let me go out and he won't come with me to the drug store and I think I'm pregnant." "What your what…" "Pregnant" "Oh my god from Heero." "Possibly yes is this asking to much."? "No it's fine." "So Hilde can you go to the drug store and get me a test," "Alright, but I still can't believe you might be pregnant." "Well let me tell you something you better deal with it because it's possible and I think Heero really hopes I'm not." "Alright the store opens at ten so will you be home." "Ten why so late," "Well for one it's Sunday." "Oh yeah," "Any way will you be home." "Hello didn't I just tell you that he won't let me out." "Oh yeah well I'll see you at about five after." "Alright bye." "Bye."

Then around 10:15…

"Where is she oh god." All of a sudden Relena felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her neck. "Don't worry she'll be here soon," Heero said as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Heero if I am pregnant will you help raise our child," Relena asked more calm now. "Relena I will help you raise our child and love it as much as I love you." "Oh you're so kind lately and I love you for it." "Well I love you too Relena, my love." Those last few words made her heart melt. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Relena was about ready to run to the door, but Heero stopped her from answering it as he walked towards the door. He answered it only to find Hilde and company at the door. "Hey Heero where is Relena," "I'm over here," she answered glad to see her friends. "Well we went to the store," Hilde said as she lifted a brown paper bag. "Oh thank god," she said as she took the bag gratefully. "She pulled out a box she opened it quickly; to find instructions and a peace of paper to bite down on. She quickly read the instructions and bit down on the paper. It was red to begin with and then once she took it out of her mouth it was blue. Everyone screamed and laughed with joy as they realized that she was actually pregnant. "Everyone was so happy but Heero was still kind of in shock. He was still trying to figure out how this could of happened. _Well it's not like I'm not happy it's just a big shock to the system. _"Heero what's wrong," asked Relena as she looked at his face. "Oh nothing, it's just shocking," he said slightly depressed. "Yeah but I don't get it how could something shocking put you in a state of sadness." "I don't know it's just …" he trailed off as he started thinking to him self. Soon the quietness was becoming unbearable for Relena. "Heero, dear are you okay," she asked concerned. "Yeah I'll be fine I just need some time by my self." "But…" she said as she started to protest. "JUST GO!" he yelled. "Okay" she said in a calm voice. She then fled to her room as tears sled down her face. Suddenly the rest of the guys came in with a very unexpected surprise Millardo and Noin had come back to visit. "Hey everyone were back and look who we bumped into." Duo replied as they entered the Gundam manor. Hilde took Duo a side and started explaining things. "Look Duo I know you don't know this but Relena is pregnant." "WHAT" "Shh, yeah anyway Heero's not taking it to well and if Relena's brother finds out I don't think things are going to get any easier for Heero." "Oh no what do I do." "Shh let's just keep it on the down low and we'll see how it all plays out." As they suddenly looked up they noticed that everyone was in a huddle except Noin Zechs and Heero. Soon everyone looked up and was able to focus on the situation at hand. "Now then why don't you two make your selves at home and I'll just get us some tea." So Hilde headed for the kitchen unknown to their gust that she was heading up the kitchen stairs to see Relena. Hilde finally reached her bedroom door and knocked softly. "Relena can I come in," asked Hilde in a worried tone. She got a reply from what seemed like a poor innocent crying girl. Hilde then walked in with some very helpful advice. "Listen Relena I know you have every reason to be mad at Heero right now but I'm afraid your gonna have to suck it up because your brother's here." "What you mean he's here as of now." "Yes Relena and the worse part is if he finds you crying or finds out your pregnant I'm afraid Heero won't live to help you raise your child." "Oh my God your right I can't let him find out." "Anyways you should go down there before he gets suspicious." Soon Hilde and Relena were on their way downstairs. Relena washed her face so that her crying wasn't noticeable. Relena then entered the room where her brother and sister-in-law were. Millardo went directly over to her and hugged her. "Relena I've missed you, how have you been holding up," he asked concerned for his little sister. "I'm fine," she answered trying to look cheery. Next it was Noin's turn to hug her. That was when Noin had noticed something was wrong. "Relena why were you crying," "What," Relena said trying to cover up the truth. "Well your face is sweaty from the pressure of tears flowing and your eyes are unusually clowed." "Okay I'm not going to lie to you guys" she said as she looked at Hilde and the girls shaking their heads in a warning way. "I'm pregnant," "What," yelled Zechs. "By whom," asked Ms. Noin? "Uhmm…" Relena was hesitant after seeing his reaction. Suddenly out of the blue Dorthy chimed in. "it's Heero." replied Dorthy. Relena turned around and gave a look that said _do you have a death wish by any chance._ But instead of Millardo going nuts he hugged his little sister and spoke words of happiness. "I can't say I'm proud of what happened but at the same time I'm happy that out of all the guys in the world you chose one with a warriors spirit that will be able to protect you no matter what." "I must say I never would have thought your reaction would be like this," replied Relena. "Well the thing that's really bothering me is why were you crying I mean knowing you I should think you would be happy that you are bringing a new life into this world," said Ms. Noin with curiosity. "Oh it's just that Heero seems to be not to excited as I am." "Well why not," Zech's asked. "I don't know but I think it has something to do with finding out that he is going to be a father." "Well something I've learned about him is he never shows any signs of joy," Noin said. "But with that he makes it hard for me to know whether he cares or not." "Listen to me Relena if there is one thing I've learned about Heero it's that he cares for you a great deal and he may not be able to show it but trust me he really does care. The other thing I think that's getting at him is not the shock but think about it have you ever seen him with a child maybe he's afraid he won't know how to take care of a child." Suddenly Duo stepped in "No I don't think that's it at all in fact I think I know what it is. Not to long ago I remember Heero telling me something that he had never told anyone before. Thing is during the war Heero was sent to destroy a mobile suit factory on one of the colonies and the morning he planted the bombs he meat a little girl. The little girl asked him if he were lost and he responded with saying he had been lost ever since the day he was born. Anyway the girl told him how sad that was but mentioned how she wasn't lost at all in fact she was taking her puppy Mary for a walk. Then later that night he detonated the explosives. The impact was so great that a mobile suit stationed right next an apartment complex fell over and destroyed the complex. Anyhow in the morning he scanned the wreckage to the same dog he saw with the little girl lying there dead so he could only assume that the girl was gone too. And that's why I think he maybe afraid of being a father cause to this day the image of that defenseless little girl's death still haunts him." "Oh my god I never knew that so you mean he's not upset that I'm having his child," asked Relena. "Of course not I think he's just afraid he may let down his child just as he did before." "Well I have to go talk to him," she said as she went up the stairs. She softly knocked on his door. "Come in," replied Heero. "Heero can talk to you," "sure," he replied aware she was there. "Listen Duo told us about the girl and her dog." Heero stated mumbling under his breath _damn friend can't even keep his mouth shut. _Relena listened to his words intently "No it's not his fault Heero," "No of course it's not it's my fault for being such a screw up." "Heero listen to me don't blame your self for what happened. Just think of this as a fresh start we have our own child on it's way and this way you can make up for anything you did wrong in the past by guiding or child through the times of need." "Yeah I guess your right it's just if I wasn't a good influence for a child I barley knew how do you know I won't be a failure at this too." "We will deal with these problems when they come but for now let us deal with the matter at hand and that is that my brother is down stairs and he wants to talk to you now perk up." "You mean Zechs knows our unfortunate situation." "Well first off it maybe unfortunate for you but not for me and yeah he does know so what are you going to do just sit there dumbfounded or get up and go down stairs." "You know you're very attractive when you're mad." "Yeah well sweet talk me later as of right now I want you to march right into the living room and talk like every other human being on the face of the Earth." "Alright." Somehow Heero had just given up hope and decided that a little bit of conversation may help. Finally Heero and Relena appeared in front of everyone. "Heero may I talk to you alone for a minute," Zechs asked of him. "Sure why not." They walked into the same room together and started to talk. "Listen Heero I'm glad you and Relena are together don't get me wrong but if you do any thing to hurt my little sister I will show you no mercy the next time I see you so take into account what I just said alright." "Okay fine." The two of them walked out of the study and walked into the living room again." "Anyways," said Noin "Now that you two are going to have a child shouldn't you guys get married." Heero had thought of that but the moment Ms. Noin mentioned that situation he decided to take action so in front of everyone he spoke up. "Hey everyone just as Ms. Noin had mentioned it is important for a child to have a mother and a father so I have something for Ms. Relena here." "Heero then pulled out a small velvet black box. As it stood Relena was already excited having a child but now she was going to marry the father of her child so as predicted Heero opened it. Then as predicted he asked the question she was dieing to hear. "Relena would you do me the honor of becoming my wife," "Oh of course Heero," she said agreeing to his question. Everyone was happy for the now engaged couple. "So when's the wedding," asked Catherine. "Well I think we should plan it for about a month from now. Sound good Relena," asked Heero. "Sounds fine by me," she replied. Relena couldn't be any happier for once she has what she's always dreamed of a loving husband and child on it's way. "Catherine would you like to be my brides maid," asked Relena in hopes that she would say yes. "Of course Relena if that's what you want for your wedding I'll do it." "Thanks," replied Relena. "You guys I think there is something you forgot," Dorthy stated. "What's that," asked Relena. "We're all house bound so how the hell are we going to have a wedding." "Well that's a no brainer," said Catherine. "Yeah all we have to do is order the attire over the Internet and have the wedding here," said Hilde with perfection in her voice. The month passed by quickly and the wedding was scheduled for the next day. All of a sudden Noin came bursting through the front door. "Good news everybody I have established the situation with headquarters and they have decided to let Relena and Heero out of their house to go on a proper honeymoon." Relena squealed when she heard the great news. So she and Heero went upstairs and booked a plane fight to Hawaii over the Internet. The next day came by fast and the wedding was about to begin. Relena had spent the night at the girls so that when she showed up for the wedding it would be a big surprise. Suddenly it was time everyone took their positions a Quatre played the piano. As Relena walked down the stairs and into the living room Heero was stunned. Relena was wearing a strapless white dress that had a slit up the left side of her leg. She did not wear a vial instead she wore a white rosed tiara. Heero couldn't believe the sight before him and was shocked at how beautiful she looked. She held a bouquet of red roses. Soon she reached the end of her walk and was ready for any thing. "You look fantastic," Heero whispered "Thanks" she replied with a slight lower whisper of her own. The priest ran everything smoothly. And by the time the wedding was over everybody was ready for the small reception they had planned. Too much surprise Hilde caught the bouquet and Heero patted Duo on the back. "Looks like your next buddy." Duo swallowed and looked at Hilde. "Oh god I'm gonna have nightmares over this one." Heero laughed at his buddy's sarcastic remark as he headed over to Relena. "So you ready to go dear our flight leaves in about an hour or so." "Of course Heero but let me go upstairs for a moment really quick." "Go a head," he urged. Relena ran upstairs as fast as she could well aware that she was being followed by her new husband. "Okay Heero come out already." Heero appeared out side her bedroom door. "Relena you aren't by any chance having second thoughts about our trip are you." "No it's just well Hawaii is a pretty populated place this time of year so how do we know I won't be in danger, around people I don't know." "Well for one you got me." "Yeah but that's all I seem to have I mean what else do I have." "Well you have our child on the way and let me tell you I think that our kid will be lucky to be born from the strongest person I know." "You really think so," "Relena listen I love you and I would never lie to you but I think you are the strongest willed person I know and I love you for every bit of it." "I love you too," she said as she looked deep into her husband's deep eyes. She suddenly leaned as if to make sure he was telling the truth and he excepted every bit of it. He kissed her so passionately that she felt she had died and gone to heaven. Suddenly their was a knock at the door and Zechs entered the room "Relena can I talk to Heero for a second," "Sure," she replied and left the room and shut the door on her way out. "Heero just thought I'd warn you that if you do anything to hurt my sister in any way I will kill you." "Understood but just thought I'd tell you I would never do such a thing." Thirty minutes later they had arrived at the airport ready to go to their honeymoon. Everyone wished them a safe trip and a fun time. Suddenly the announcer called their flight and they went on their way. Fourteen hours later they had arrived in the Hawaii national airport. "So Heero did you book us a hotel," she asked curiously. "Nope, even better," he replied. "Okay so where are we going then" "you'll see," he replied. Finally they reached a large house. "Where are we," Relena asked wondering why they had stopped at a house. "We are at my house," he said "your house," she asked puzzled. "Yeah when I was just fourteen my father went to war and my mother waited everyday for his return. One day as we were watching the news about the war the door bell rang and a telegram came from the army reserve it was from the general of the platoon my father was in. It had said that my father had died in battle and that the general was very sorry. My mom had to get a job to support me and any ways months later my mom just couldn't carry on any more I came home from school to find that she had . Plus since my mother and father were each an only child I had nowhere to turn to. The army was sad to have caused my mom the amount of pain that in the end killed her. Plus my dad made a friend named Toko when they fought together and he and social services helped support me till I could get a job. Lucky for me the mortgage was paid off when my mom died so I only had bills to worry about." "I'm so sorry I never knew. I mean I knew you were a war orphan but not in that sense." "Well anyway you want to go inside or gawk at my unusual story." "Inside it is," yelled Relena happy that Heero had brought her here. "All right then," he said as he carried her to the door. Once inside Heero put her down on the couch in his living room. At this point in time it was 7:30 yet Relena had yet to be tired.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Honeymoon

"Well now that we're here and inside I think we should just relax for a while," Relena said with a weary voice. "Are you tired," asked Heero with concern in his voice. It had been a long trip and he forgot about showing her to the bedroom. "No but it would be nice to just settle in for a while." "Well okay but only if we settle in my way," he said with a smirk. "What way is that," she asked curiously. "You'll see come on." He quickly picked her up and took her down the hall. Soon they ended up in front of a large door. Heero pushed the door open and dropped her on the bed. She soon realized what he was thinking and thought what the heck. Relena didn't care she was already pregnant so how could it hurt. Heero then lied next to her and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "Heero can we enjoy this moment more instead of looking into the depths of each others eyes." "Of course Relena but first off let's start slow." He then kissed the side of her neck as he went down her body. He was suddenly blocked by her shirt which he decided she no longer needed as he threw of the shirt then attempted to reach for the bra but she stopped him. With her hand on his stopping him from going any further she decided now was her chance. "Allow me," she said with a seductive voice. "Be my guest," he urged. He watched as she slipped of her bra exposing her completely raw breasts to him. She once again laid down on the bed as he pressed his lips against her body. His direct target were her nipples and he managed to suck them perfectly. Because she was expecting, milk happened to be flowing at that point and time and Heero sucked out every milliliter he could get. Relena's small moans finally turned into words of want. "OH, Yes Heero, oh that's so good." Relena moved his head with her hands down to her legs. "Could you try here," she said in a sexy tone of voice "I'll try." And with that he pulled of her jeans and starred at her fine womanhood. After a while Relena grew impatient and pumped her hips and core up to his face that finally got his attention as he grabbed her thong. "Let's see how well you fair with out this." He pulled them down and buried his face inside her core. He looked around for that one spot and found her bud as he began to suck on it. "Relena…" "Hmm…" "Do you want me to keep sucking or do you want me to lick." "Neither I believe it's my turn." She stood up and sank to her knees then she pulled down his jeans and saw it. She saw the buldge that she had come to know and love. She then pulled down his boxers and took his long and hard foot long length in to her hand and squeezed. "Looks like I got my own personal snake now." She then opened her mouth and swallowed him whole she sucked him and milked him harder and harder. "Relena I'm about to…" He didn't finish because she looked up at him and said "I know so release already." Surly enough he released and she swallowed every drop. Heero then pushed her on the bed as he straddled on top of her. Finally he made it to were they were face to face and that was when he pushed in her. She screamed in pure pleasure. "Heero you're unbelievable, please pump faster I need faster but no matter how much I scream don't stop I need this." So he didn't stop and only pumped her harder. A minute later her cum was all over . Relena decided to play a mean trick on him and told him that they should face head to toe. Oddly enough it worked out so that she could have his cock and he could have her slit. He licked and sucked like there was no tomorrow and she sucked on him with pure joy. An hour later they were lying on the bed completely bare and in each other's arms. Relena then asked him to go again and he accepted her want as they prepared to have with their mouths. When the sun came up they were still sucking each other. Heero was working her nipples as she arched her back in relief to the message of sex. "Heero harder come on I know you can do harder. Come on screw me like you've never done before." Finally they collapsed from the overwhelming feeling. Finally the two fall asleep bare in each others arms. That morning Relena woke up feeling a dense pain in her stomach. She then walked over to what appeared to be the bathroom. Heero noticed this and quickly put on his boxers to make sure she was alright. "Relena are you all right you seem a little paranoid." "I'm more then just paranoid I'm in labor." "YOU"RE WHAT!" "You herd me." "Oh my god I'll get dressed and call the guys…"

An hour later they made it to the hospital in town. The others wanted to get there as fast as possible and decided to take a direct flight to the Hawaii national airport. Relena was being wheeled into the hospital room once Heero had made his call. He then walked beside her as they entered the room. Twenty minutes later the doctor came in to make sure every thing was alright. Relena was surprised to see that her doctor was a female by the name of Ms. Santamaria "Okay Mrs. Yuy your labor is going just fine. You should be able to deliver in about an hour. Mr. Yuy may I talk to you for a minute." "Hmm." The two of them stepped outside to talk. "Has your wife seen a doctor recently before coming here." "Well not really doc is there something wrong," Heero asked concerned. "No it's just your wife's heart rate is unusually high for someone her age. But she should be fine don't worry." "Could that by any chance harm her or the baby." "Well there's a chance she could faint if this keeps up. And then we would have to do a c-section to get the child out safely. So I just wanted to see if any other doctor has taken a note of this." "Oh well the last doctor we saw was right before we came here."

Flash

"Heero did you marry me just because of our child or do you really care for me." "Actually both, you see I've never actually known the way to tell you that I love you. It's just that when I found out you were pregnant it made it somewhat easier on me. So yeah I guess you could say that it was both. But look if your worried about the child we will have our child checked out first thing in the morning before we go on our trip okay." "Okay that sounds fine to me."

Flash

"Oh well do you have the doctor's number I want to get in touch with him." "Sure no problem," Heero replied as he handed over the doctor's phone number. "Okay thank you I will be back to talk to you and your wife in a few minutes." Heero then walked in to see Relena. "Hey you okay," "I've been better." "Hey hang in there I know you can do this. Your strong remember that, in fact your probably one of the strongest people I know so hang tight." "Heero?" "Yeah," replied Heero. "What did the doctor have to say?" "Don't worry about that right now you should be more concerned about our child." "Yeah your right but listen no matter if our child is a girl or boy I want you to name him or her so start coming up with names." "Okay Relena I'll be back in a little while to check up on you." And a half hour later everyone arrived. "Heero how is she," asked Duo. "Hey guys she's doing fine but there maybe a little problem." "Well what is it," asked Sally. "Well her pulse is a bit high and if it keeps up she may faint and if she does they will have to do a c section in order to get the baby out in time." Everyone looked shocked and Catherine was the first to speak up. "Well does she know about this," everyone looked up wondering the answer. "No I think it's best not to tell her so that we don't worry her I mean she's under enough stress as it is." "Well then way to go buddy or should we say dad," Duo said with a big grin as he patted Heero on the back. "Heero will my sister be all right even if she dose faint," asked Zechs. "I don't know, I can't really say for sure." "Well I guess all we can do is wait and see," replied Noin. "Do you think it would be all right if we went back and saw her for a bit," Dorthy asked with caution. "I'll go ask," he said as he headed down to Relena's room. Heero then went up to her and asked. "Relena would you mind if the others came into the room to see you." "No of course not Heero go get them I'd love to see them." So Heero left to let everyone inside. Soon everyone was inside asking a million questions. "Are you all right," "Does it hurt?" "How are you feeling," "Would you like a glass of water." Relena was about to go nuts she was getting questions from every angle of the room. _It's bad enough I'm in labor but now I'm getting interrogated by my own friends._ Relena had an exasperated look on her face once everyone had decided to get quite to answer her questions. "All right visit over," Heero said as he shoved everyone out the door and soon followed. "Heero what did you do that for," asked Duo looking . "Well for one, you guys were all asking so many questions, I don't even know who said what. Two she's under enough stress do you want to add to the problem." "Well I guess we hadn't thought of that," Dorthy admitted. "Now I want you guys to go back in the waiting room and I'll call you if anything happens." The doctor came up to Heero right as the others started heading back. "Mr. Yuy there's a problem. It appears the last doctor you visited noticed your wife's blood pressure was a bit high but it wasn't as bad as it was now. The only problem is that it somehow increased a lot higher in such a short period of time and I'm not sure what the effects will have on your child. I'm sorry." "No it's all right I should have seen this coming." "Once again I'm sorry." "It's okay" Heero said to himself as he walked down the hall. "Nothing that can be accomplished with my help can ever turn out right. I should've known better then to get Relena involved in my endless cycle of accidents and wrong doings," he whispered to himself as he meet up with the others. "Hey Heero what's up you look out of it," asked Trowa with caution. "Well there's a problem," he said as everyone stood up looking at him. "Heero is something wrong with Relena," asked Millardo. "No it's just that her blood pressure has increased drastically over a short period of time and it may have some bad effects on the baby," he answered in a daze. "Well do you know the types of effects it's going to have," asked Noin worried. "No they aren't sure just yet.

One Hour Later…

Relena started having the serious contractions; she was having small ones but now the pain was increasing. Heero stood by her side holding her hand the whole time. Suddenly the doctor came in ready to deliver. The pain was intensifying and Relena thought she was going to faint but she tried to stay awake for the baby's sake. Finally Relena gave birth to a gorgeous baby girl. To Heero's relief Relena didn't faint. "So what name are we going to put on the baby's gift certificate," the doctor asked. "Yeah Heero," Relena questioned. Heero bent down and whispered something in her ear and she agreed. "Doctor meet our new daughter Samantha a.k.a. Sama."

A week later everyone went home to the mansion and everything turned to the chaos it normally was but with a little more chaos thrown in thanks to Sama. Everyone was working together to setup their extra guest room as the baby's new room. They put up teddy bear wallpaper and set up a crib in the corner of the room under a window which Heero put safety bars on so she couldn't run away. Everyone soon gave the baby it's presents and went to bed. That night everyone went to sleep and at about 4:45 am the baby started crying on the baby monitor. Relena woke up and shook Heero gently "Heero honey could you check on the baby," "But I want to sleep," Heero said in a sleepy tone. "Heero Yuy either you check on Sama or you can finish your sleep on the couch." Heero then got up with little argument "Why do I have to check on Sama I mean it's not like Sama asked for me personally." Soon Heero was in the baby's room but he accidentally left the door open. "Shush Sama it's okay I'm here," he said as he rocked her gently but she wouldn't be quiet. Soon the noise carried down the hall and everyone ended up waking up. Soon the hall light was on and Duo and the others walked down the hall. "Hey what's with all the racket," Duo yelled franticly. "The Baby won't shut up," Heero yelled crazily. Then Catherine came into the baby's room, "That's it, if you can't get that infant to be quiet you've failed as a father here give me the child." Cathy then grabbed the child and rocked her gently. "Hey what do you mean I've failed as a father," asked Heero but suddenly the room became quiet and not even a baby's whimper could be herd. "And that ladies and gentleman is how you rock a baby to sleep. Bye the way Heero did you take notes." "Shut up." Everyone stared at Catherine as they noticed how easily she got baby Sama back to sleep. Then they looked at Trowa "hey don't look at me I know nothing about kids." "Well looks like we know who's going to have a child next," they said looking at Catherine and Trowa. "What do you. mean by that," Trowa stated looking at no one imparticular. "Well your girlfriend is so good at raising kids looks like you will be having one next." "no way, I don't think I want a kid just yet," yelled Catherine frantically. "Anyways I'm going back to bed. I'm too tired for this crap," she said as she went back to bed. Everyone soon followed her example. The next morning Relena came down to the kitchen "Oh I feel so refreshed." "Yeah well you didn't have to deal with Sama last night," yelled Heero still a bit tired. "Yeah, well you know what they say you snooze you lose. And in this case losing wasn't all that bad for me." "Hn," was Heero's only reply since he was too tired to defend himself. "Anyways I'm making breakfast you want anything," "No I'm just gonna get some coffee." "Oh that's right I almost forgot you don't eat breakfast. Anyways did you see who's on the front cover of the newspaper, asked Relena urging him to check it out. Heero opened up the newspaper and noticed Relena's picture with the headline saying 'Vice foreign minister gives birth to pacifist child.' "I think they screwed up on the headline though. Because if anything Sama's gonna turn out to be a fighter like you. Not a weak pacifist like me." Heero then turned to look at her. "Listen you aren't weak your as strong as anyone else. Don't think that being a pacifist makes you weak. Your one of the strongest people I know," he said as he tilted her chin and kissed her. Relena then pulled away and was about to say something but decided to not ruin this moment with words. Soon the two were in a rush of passions. Without the two noticing her, Catherine went into the kitchen and then sat on the other couch. "God give it a rest you too, it's to early." "Hey Catherine when did you get here," asked Relena breaking her kissing cycle with Heero. "About a few minutes ago but you two were so caught up in eating each other's faces you didn't even notice." "Yeah well sorry about that, anyways let's see what's on the news," replied Relena as she turned on the TV. "Inside information says the pacifists name is Sama and we are reporting live from out side the vice minister's house. Back to you Roxanne…" Heero then turned off the tv with furry as he looked outside the front window. "Yup the idiots are out there and looks like they're not leaving till they get their story," replied Hilde who looked out side the window from hearing the news. "Hilde when did you wake up," asked Catherine. "Well I woke up and was walking down the hallway when I heard the news when the tv turned on so I looked out the window and that's when you saw me duh." "Heero I have a head ache so I'm just gonna go to sleep I'm sure you'll do what's necessary to get rid of those idiots, before I wake up again" replied Relena as she gave him a glare that said 'do it or it's the couch.' Heero always hated that look so he decided to face the mob of reporters. Heero then walked out side as everyone saw him and ran to ask their questions. "Who are you," "Where is Ms. Peacecraft," "How is the vice-minister doing," "What role will baby Sama play in the future?" The questions continued as Heero's anger grew. "ENOUGH," yelled Heero. "Me, my wife, and my child just want to relax now you all better leave before I get the authorities involved." "So you are saying you're Ms. Peacecraft's husband," "Yes now if you don't mind, me and my wife want no more intruders or reporters on our lawn, now I'm asking you nicely please leave." "That's a wrap people let's move out," replied the main reporter as everyone went to the news van and put the camera away. Heero then walked back into the house as everyone gave a round of applause. "What are you all clapping about they scurried away like little babies," "No Heero, it's that your little speech was broadcasted live," replied Catherine. "Are you serious," asked Heero as every head in the room nodded. "Yeah look," replied Hilde as she turned to another news channel. Heero then saw the same play of events that just took place out side on national television. "Ah shit Relena's going to kill me I gave them the interview that the media wanted. I told them that I'm the father and Relena's husband she'll kill me. Oh well I better set up to sleep on the couch tonight." "Heero," yelled A Relena sounding voice Heero winced as he heard that voice. Relena then strolled up to him and kissed him full on the lips. Heero was stunned to say the least. Relena then broke off the kiss. "I saw the whole thing on tv. My Heero." "What but I gave them the interview they wanted," replied Heero surprised by her words "Yes, but the old Heero I knew would strangle all the people or shoot them or something. I'm proud of you; you're progressing in the social area," replied Relena as she kissed him again. "Yesh you two get a room it's too early," replied a sleepy Quatre who just so happened to be walking down the stairs at the time.


End file.
